Pretty
by Farelle
Summary: Escargon tries on his new maid outfit for the first time and gets an unexpected visit. (Escargon/Dedede) short fluffy fic.


He gently pulled a bit on the fabric to adjust the maid dress. Another glance in the mirror. Looked better now. He smiled to himself and nodded approvingly, the adjustment had done the trick.  
Still, he kept fidgeting in front of the mirror, making sure he got a look of himself from all possible angles. He wanted to make sure it was impeccable. After a few more moments of scrutinized mirror-looking, he seemed to settle down and turn to admire himself instead. The dress was beautiful. Some might think it a bit tacky, but for him it was perfect. It was adorable and wearing it made him feel … dare he think it? Pretty. Furthermore, there was also that mixture of thrill and embarrassment. Still, considering he was both a man and a woman, in a sense, it wasn't that weird for him to be wearing something like this, was it?

Escargon let his hand slide slowly over the frilly white parts of the pink apron. It had a red heart on it, so cute. The fabric felt really soft, too.  
Dedede had gotten this dress for him. To be honest, he hadn't expected this outcome. When Escargon had finally worked up the courage to ask His Majesty if he'd be willing to get him a maid outfit to wear when doing certain shores around the castle, he'd been fully prepared that King Dedede would deny such a request and just laugh it off or give him the hammer treatment.  
Of course, at first Dedede had burst into laughter, but after his laughter had faded out, he'd seemed to give it some moments of thought before his beak curled into a sly smile at which point he'd said; "Ya know what? Sure, I'll get you that thing. But you will hafta wear it on my command or I'll cut the cost of it from yer paycheck!"  
That was a price Escargon was willing to pay.

Loud knocking on the door all of a sudden brought Escargon back from his reminiscing, the knocks were soon followed by the door being opened by none other than King Dedede.

"Y-your Majesty! Er … did you perhaps lose your way? This is my room…" Escargon almost panicked and tried to cover up what he was wearing with his hands, probably to no avail. He didn't plan on Dedede seeing him in this dress until dinnertime, what if the bow wasn't perfect? He had intended to check it for the 5th time…

"Escargon! Nah, I jus'…" Dedede closed the door behind him before he turned back towards the snail and continued; "Wanted ta check up on how the dress was wokin' out for ya."

Escargon felt a bit frozen in place, what did … ? What did Dedede just say? He could feel moments of silence go by and an increasing amount of sweat collect on his forehead as he searched for what to say. "Eh…"

"Ya okay there?" Dedede raised an eyebrow. Escargon sure was acting weird. Why was that? He kept staring at the snail until his brain finally managed to work it's slow cogs into a spin and it dawned on him that Escargon was wearing the dress at this very moment and he hadn't noticed right away because the snail was holding his arms all over it as if to cover something up … _oh_.

Escargon swallowed and finally managed to reply to Dedede's previous statement, although his cheeks kept turning an increasingly deeper shade of pink; "I-…it's going well!"

Escargon's bashfulness both amused and annoyed Dedede in equal amounts. Now that the snail was wearing the outfit, he grew impatient to see it. "C'mon _Essy_, lemme see." He reached out and grabbed one of the snail's arms.

"No! You must not, Your Highness! Wait … wh-what are you calling all of a sudden!? Escargon exclaimed in both shock and confusion as he fought back the pulls on his arm of the bigger male penguin.

"If ya don' lemme see how ya look in that thing, I'll keep calling ya that from now on! …in public." Dedede added teasingly, hoping it would make Escargon comply to his will.

"In public!? B-but people would get ideas … it's not a good idea, Your Highness!" Escargon replied, looking worried now.

Dedede grinned mischievously. "I would do it … but I won't if ya jus' lemme look at ya. C'mon _Essy_…"

Escargon let out a defeated sigh, it's not that he didn't like that pet name, but getting called that out in public would be embarrassing. "Fine. …just, let go of my arm."

The king did as he asked and he took a step back before he let his arms fall at his sides, fully revealing the outfit he was wearing.

Dedede had crossed his arms and was enjoying his victory, but his eyes widened and jaw dropped when Escargon had stepped back and showed him how he looked properly. That dress fit that snail perfectly. He had no idea his assistant would have looked so good in….in a frilly cute dress for maids. He'd thought that he'd give his assistant a laugh at that silly outfit, but at the moment he was lost for words. Escargon looked…

"Yer lookin' pretty in that" Dedede mumbled out loud before he could stop himself.

Escargon who meanwhile had been staring intently at the wall because of the embarrassment of being stared down whilst wearing a dress by none other than His Majesty blinked and turned towards the penguin king with a questioning look on his face. "…Your Majesty?"

Dedede sweated nervously and flapped his arms around a bit because he didn't know what to do with himself, suddenly in a hurry to leave. "Er, anyway! Good ta see that it fits ya! Be seeing ya later at dinner! …And ya better still be wearin' that thing or I'll hammer ya!" He shouted, his cheeks getting a pink tint before slamming the door shut to Escargon's room behind him in a hurried retreat.

As the sound of King Dedede's footsteps faded away out in the hallway, Escargon slumped down in the chair next to his desk, a smile growing on his lips, he rested his chin on one of his hands before he mumbled happily to himself;  
"He thinks I'm pretty…"


End file.
